Potter of Westeros
by wheelerboi
Summary: Potters dreams have returned, but the question is, has The Dark Lord? he may well have done, but in the world of Harry Potter? I think not. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron are transported to Westeros... But why? Once spread across the 7 kingdoms their real quest begins. Friends, enemies, and a whole lot of adventure lie before them in Westeros. But will they find eachother?
1. Prologue-Harry I

Prologue  
Cold. Scared. Alone. Harry searched the room, to see if there was anything, anything at all that could help him. There wasn't. Just him, and a locked door. No key, no escape. He checked for his wand, it was nowhere to be found. He tried to scream, but he couldn't, something stopped him, something of extreme power. He sat back, defeated and scared. There was nothing he could do.  
Then the door opened. A familiar face walked though the door. A creased, red eyed, evil face, followed by a laugh that chilled him to the bone.  
"Harry... My old friend..."  
A shout echoed through the room, and a flash of green light erupted into Harry's chest. Pain seared through his being like a thousand needles stabbing relentlessly at his laid lifeless on the ground, his eyes closing for the final time, he looked up.  
"Goodbye Mr Potter"  
Then the darkness came

"HARRY!"


	2. Chapter 1-harry II

"HARRY!"  
He sat up, shaken, his face as pale as snow.  
"Harry, are you okay?! You were screaming!" Hermione squealed  
"He's back Hermione. He's back. I know he is."  
Hermione looked at him with an expression of utter disbelief. He stared at him for a few minutes, then swiftly walked off, leaving him alone. He knew she wouldn't believe him. Why would she? They defeating him, he's gone. He must be... It was a dream. Nothing else. He didn't believe it, but it was the only explanation. He's gone. Forever.  
He got out of bed, and got dressed. He wandered downstairs, wondering where Ginny was. She was probably still exploring the new house. She hadn't stopped ever since they had bought the new house with Ron and Hermione. He followed the smell of breakfast into the dining room, Ron and Hermione sat conversing in front of a tower of pancakes. They stopped talking as soon as Harry walked in.  
"Have you seen Ginny? I'm not sure she came in last night?" Harry asked  
"Na, sorry mate, where the bloody hell could she be?" Ron replied, with a confused expression.  
Harry grabbed a pancake, thanked Dobby, and left to find Ginny in the garden.  
"GINNY?"  
No answer  
"WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Silence.  
He searched the garden for well over half an hour, an acre large garden, with many nooks and crannies, plenty of places to explore, and plenty of things to find. No wonder Ginny was here so long.  
"GINNY?"  
He tried once more, but it was to no avail. where could she be? In the corner of his eye a bush rustled. He glanced to where he saw the movement, it was a good 100 metres away.  
"GINNY!"  
He sprinted towards the bushes as fast as he could, his hair gushing backwards.  
BANG  
Something hit his foot, and he tripped head over heels, smacking his head on hard on the ground. He lay there for a few minutes, in extreme pain. He lifted his hand to his head. He was bleeding.  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she ran towards him.  
"What the HELL were you thinking? You could have been killed!" she screamed  
"Or worse, expelled!" Ron chimed in grinning. Hermione looked as if she was about to kill him, but turned back to Harry  
"Are you okay Harry?"  
"I-I saw someone... o-over there! I ran... I tripped over something..."  
Ron spotted something near where Harry fell. He was speechless. He picked it up and turned towards them, with something in his hand.  
"It's a wand... Ginny's wand..."


	3. Chapter 2-Draco I

Chapter 2-Draco I  
He sat.  
"Why? Why would you do that to me? You said you loved me. Yet you cheat on me? I-I just cant comprehend, why? WHY ASTORIA? ANSWER ME?  
She stared at him blankly.  
"You COW! You Whore! You dirty, rotten SKANK!"  
He knew he went to far. He knew it as soon as he saw the hand raise, and swiftly move towards him, slapping his sharply round his face. he felt the blood rush to his cheek, and his rage sink deep down, and replaced with sorrow.  
"I can't do this anymore Astoria. We're over."  
He walked away, out of the bedroom, through the corridor, down the stairs, and out the door. He kept walking til his feet hurt. He knew where he was going. To the only person he ever respected, even loved. He knew the way, he'd spent many nights always wishing to knock on their door, desperate to talk to them, desperate for a friend. He walked for over an hour. Then he arrived. He stared at the door for a few minutes. Then he knocked. The door opened to a familiar face.  
"Hi Ron... Is Harry in?"


	4. Chapter 3-Ron I

Chapter 3- Ron I  
"He's asleep. He's had... an accident, fallen over." Ron glared at him.  
"You're not welcome here, you know that don't you?"  
He stared into Draco's eyes, knowing that what he won't matter, Draco would see Harry whether he like it or not. At that moment, Hermione walked in.  
"Draco. Why are you here?!"  
"I want to see Harry" Draco replied coldly  
"Well he doesn't want to see you!" Hermione said with utter disgust on her face.  
"We want you to leave Draco, you never have been, and never will be accepted here. You know that. We are not your friends. We never have been your friends. NOTHING you can do will ever make up for what you did. Why can't you take a hint? No one likes you. You're a nobody. Just leave Draco. Leave. And NEVER come back."  
Ron looked at Hermione, almost as shocked as Draco was. Did she really mean that? He'd never seen her so fuming! He turned to Draco just to see a tear form in his eye.  
"Y-You can't mean that Hermione... Please, I need to see Harry. Please Hermione. I beg of you."  
Hermione looked at Ron, and he knew exactly what she meant, she wanted him to sort this out. He kissed her on the cheek, and she left, leaving him and Draco alone.  
"R-Ron... I'm sorry for what I did, and I know you won't forgive me, but just hear me out. That was the old me, I've changed. I'm different... I swear!"  
Ron knew that Draco would carry on forever, he had to find a way to stop him, to shut him up, he could listen no more.  
"SHUT UP DRACO!"  
The utter shock on Draco's face should have been enough, but it wasn't, Ron was so angry...  
"Let me finish Ron, I still have stuff to s-"  
Ron's rage erupted through his body, but mostly, to his fist. His fist flew into the side of Draco's face, making such an impact that he fell over, clutching his face. Ron stared at him on the floor.  
"you're pathetic" Ron muttered, then spat on him. "Now get the FUCK out of my house."  
Just as Ron was about to turn away, he heard a shout, one that turned him red with embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 4- Harry III

Chapter 4-Harry-III

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Harry screamed at Ron, then ran over to Draco to help him up.  
"ARE YOU INSANE RON? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, BUT THIS?" He turned to Draco  
"Are you okay?" He got no reply, just a nod from Draco, He carried the limp Draco out of the room, shoving Ron away. He carried him into the empty Living room, locked the door, and laid Draco on the couch. Draco was badly hurt, he could see swelling already appearing from around his face, his nose was clearly broken and had blood dripping everywhere. He took his wand out of his pocket,  
"Episkey" He charmed, followed by a familiar click, of Draco's nose fixing. He then murmured "Tergeo", which cleared the blood off of his face.  
"There, better now?" Draco nodded, which made Harry at ease.  
"Sleep Draco, I'll check on you in a while" He stood up and began to walk out.  
"Don't g-go Harry, p-please" Harry turned, and looked at him, gesturing him to continue.  
"I've missed you... I really, really need a friend right now Harry, I have no one. Astoria...Astoria cheated on me. My parents... They have gone missing... they went a few months ago, I haven't seen them since. P-please Harry. I need somewhere... someone to stay with, A friend." Harry looked at him, pitying him.  
"You stay here for tonight, on one condition. You help me find Ginny. She's missing."  
"A-Anything, for you Potter" Draco smiled, Then Harry left for the Garden to look for Ginny, with draco close on his tail. They met Ron and Hermione out there, who were already searching. They were greeted with dirty looks, which both Draco and Harry ignored. They strolled over to where Harry tripped, there was still a little dried blood on the grass, which seemed to make Draco queasy, so he walked past it and began to search the trees. He searched through the trees, and came across a discovery.  
"RON! HERMIONE! GET OVER HERE!"  
The duo soon arrived next to Harry and Draco, they stopped in awe of what they saw.  
4 swords.

One huge, larger than a child, Dark and smokey in appearance, with a white heel  
One with a ruby cut in the shape of a heart, being clasped in a lions jaws as the heel,  
One with a dark blade, as black as night, with a violet gemstone embedded in the bottom,  
And the last with an Iron blade, plain heel, and simple looking.

"Lets take them back to the house?" Ron suggested. They all agreed, and each bent to pick one up. As they gripped a hilt, they felt a familiar feeling. The world as Harry saw it disappeared, he knew what was happening. One word.  
Portkey.


	6. Chapter 5- Hermione I

Chapter 5-Hermione I  
Hermione awoke to a cold, dark, empty room, she knew not where she was, or why she was there. She screamed out for Ron, Harry, and even Draco, but to no avail. There was no response, she was alone. She searched her pockets for her wand, and eventually found it.  
"Alohomora" she whispered. A light shone out of her wand, exposing her surroundings. she stared around the almost empty room, until she turned around and saw a huge dragon skull in front of her, she fell to her knees in awe of the size of it. What is this place? she thought to herself. The ministry? But why would the have a dragon skull? She began to walk through the tunnel, she was cold, and alone, with only a dim light. She trudged through the passageways, too scared to shout again. But she didn't need to... not 5 minutes after she began the walk, she heard a woman scream, and a boy laugh. She Put out her wand, stuck it in her pocket, and hid inside the dragon skull  
"I AM YOUR KING!" he shouted.  
"YOU WILL DO AS I ORDER, OR YOU WILL DIE."  
This was followed by more screams from the girl. Hermione had to stop this. She fumbled for her wand, and feebly took it out, but her grip slipped, and it dropped and rolled away from her, underneath the skull. Her heart skipped a beat. The blonde boy stopped, and looked around.  
"Who is there? Reveal yourself!"  
Hermione held her breath, hoping he would leave it alone. But the blonde boy grabbed the girl by her hair, and dragged her screaming, over to the skull. Hermione shrunk deeper into a crevasse in the skull, and hoped he wouldn't see her. It was silent.  
"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you!" The boy threw the girl he was gripping to the floor, and pulled Hermione out by her throat. He pushed her against the skull, strangling her.  
"You were spying on me." he murmured.  
"Why would you do that? It's incredibly stupid of you! I can have you killed!" His grip tightened around her throat. She had to do something. She had to get away. She did the only thing she could thing of. She kicked. The boy fell to the ground, clutching his privates in agony.  
"You whore!"He shouted.  
Hermione then slapped him sharply round the face, then ran, grabbed the other girl, and sprinted off through the cellar, leaving him far behind. once they had found a hiding place beneath a trapdoor, Hermione asked the girl who that was.  
"That was Joffrey Baratheon..." She stuttered.  
" Lord of the Realm and King of the Seven kingdoms... You just Slapped The King"


	7. Chapter 6- Harry IV

Harry IV  
Harry awoke suddenly to a choir of screams. He sat up. He was in a prison of some sort. A dungeon maybe. He got up, and walked up to the set of bars looking out into a congress of jails. It wasn't until he stood up that he realized he had been stripped, and had chains on his wrists and ankles. he fell to the ground with embarrassment, and tried to cover himself up. He looked around at the other screaming prisoners. All filthy with dirt. All with cuts and bruises covering their bodies. All naked. He averted his eyes, not wanting to see them. The dungeon stank of faeces and urine, as it covered the floors. He felt ill from the disgusting smell, and began cowering at the back of his cell, averting his eyes from the others, and stared at the stairs in the middle of the dungeon, praying for someone to come down. Praying for help. He waited for over 10 minutes, just staring. Until he saw a pair of feet, a large, stout pair of feet, followed by legs, and a large body. A tall, rather fat, but muscley man, with long grey hair and beard, trod through the prison, and came to Harry's cell.  
"YOU" He boomed, pointing to Harry.  
"OUT!" He bellowed. Harry got up, and shuffled over to him, not being able to walk properly because of the chains, he reached the cell door, which was opened by the old man. No sooner had Harry stepped out of the door that the man grabbed him by the hair, and began dragging him across the floor. Harry cringed with pain.  
"GET OFF" He screamed, but this was met with a laugh from the man. Harry tried to hit the man, but his chains stopped him. They reached the stairs, and Harry did his best to get up the stairs, trying to stop the tightened grip of the man. they reached the top of the stairs, and came into a darkened hallway. They made their way through the corridor, harry being able to stand up, and shuffling his feet, trying to keep up with the mans pace. after what seemed like hours of pain, they arrived in a huge hall. It was deserted, but much larger than the one in Hogwarts. At the front sat a young man, a little older than Harry, next to a woman, possibly his mother on one side, and a young boy on the other. Harry was thrown in front of them, still naked and chained.  
"Thank you Ser Rodrik" said the man at the head of the table, to the old guy who dragged him in, who then left swiftly  
"Who are you, boy?" questioned the woman. Harry did not reply, but looked down.  
"Did you not hear me? WHO ARE YOU!" She bellowed. This time, Harry did reply this time.  
"You captured me, surely I deserve to know who you are first!" He spat. This got too much for the man at the front, he stood up, and shouted at Harry  
"MY NAME IS ROBB STARK, SON OF EDDARD STARK, AND I AM THE KING IN THE NORTH. NOW WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
This shocked Harry.  
"I-I am Harry... H-Harry Potter" he mumbled  
"Potter"? The woman said  
"I have never heard of house Potter!" She stated.  
"Who do you swear fealty to boy?" Robb asked coldly. Harry didn't know what to say, he was about to say that he didn't know what he meant, but he was interrupted by a girl, about 15.  
"Karstark. That's who. He is my lover, I wish to be betrothed to. I am sorry my King, I should have told you. He is a bastard of a minor lord, and he created his own house, Potter. My lord, Let me deal with him, I shall punish him for intruding in winterfell. Just please, please don't let him die. I love him." she said, as she gracefully walked through the great hall, talking directly to Robb. Harry was gobsmacked. Who was this girl? And why was she helping him?  
"Leave with him now Alys. I shall not tell your father, just try to keep him at bay." Robb replied, after a long pause.  
"Thank you my lord" Alys said. Robb then came forward, infront of Harry, and undid his chains. Harry nodded in thanks, then awkwardly followed Alys out of the hall. He was passed some clothes by a knight standing at the door, he swiftly put them on and ran to catch up with Alys.  
"A-Alys... who are you? Why did you help me?" Harry questioned  
"Come on Harry, you know who I am! Think about it!" Alys said. Her voice sounded familiar, yet he couldn't work it out.  
"You'll know soon enough Harry." she smiled. Suddenly her Long dark hair began to shorten and curl, her long facial features seemed to become more stubby and kindly, and her hair turned a bright yellow. She turned around to finish her transformation. Harry realized what was happening, then she turned around to harry. Harry smiled.

"Hello Luna"


	8. Chapter 7-Ron II

Ron- II  
A cool wave crashed over Rons sleeping face, startling him awake. He was lying on the shore, drenched from the sea.  
"Bloody hell!" He screamed.  
"Where the hell am I?" he looked around, and all he saw where people staring at him. He automatically went bright crimson because of pure embarrassment. He checked for his wand, but it was gone. He searched for a few minutes, but sadly had to admit it was lost, probably washed a way in the deep ocean. He stood up and began to walk off. He had no clue where he was. Some sort of shipyard he assumed, judging from the mass of huge boats. As it happened, one was just arriving, just a plain fishing boat. He began to walk up away from the shore, up towards what looked like a town. As he strolled up he saw an angry looking man, probably about the same age as Ron. As Ron turned to look at him, the man shouted to him.  
"YOU THERE! GINGER! GET OVER HERE!" Ron looked around to check he was talking to him. He began to walk over, a little annoyed about the "ginger" comment, but he didn't want to cause a scene.  
"What do you want?" Ron asked, with a little bit of attitude.  
"Do you dare speak to me like that?"  
"Oh and who are you then? The minister of magic?" Ron replied with a grin.  
"I am Theon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron islands, and future King of The North. You, are a peasant, and you, will help me with my bags up to the castle before I unsheath my sword and cut of your tiny little manhood." Ron looked at him in awe. He knew not who he was, but he knew the castle might be his best place to get answers.  
"O-Okay... My Lord" Ron stated, then picked up Theon's Bags.  
"Go get those Donkeys, and that wench with them. I need a woman. If they question you, tell them who I am" Theon ordered, ushering Ron towards the wench. Ron walked over with the bags.  
"Excuse me" He said to the woman  
"Theon Greyjoy wants these donkey a-and you, to bring him to the castle." The woman grinned.  
"It shall be done then" the woman said, still grinning. She began packing Theons bags onto the donkey, with Ron's help. Theon had wandered over by then.  
"Are you a maiden?" Theon asked the woman, who nodded  
"Good..." He said, grinning.  
"Get on" the woman said to Ron, her smile had disappeared. Ron got on the donkey that had the baggage on, and Theon rode with the woman on the other. They rode off ahead of Ron, and Ron awkwardly followed. After hours of tiresome riding, He saw the peak of a castle pop up above the trees. As he got closer he saw flagpoles, and flags cascading from the castle walls, Black, with a golden kraken. After a while they arrived. Ron stared in awe at the castle. It was huge, Tall, not wide, he had only ever seen Hogwarts castle, which was much wider, but nowhere near as colossally tall. As soon as the got there, servants began to unpack the donkeys, and Ron dismounted. Ron then watched as Theon waltzed into the castle, without thanks to Ron. As soon as he left, The woman who had travelled with Theon walked over to ron and shook his hand, subtlety placing something in his hand.  
"Thank you Ronald" she said smiling, then left. He checked the note in his hand.  
_"If you are asked..._  
_Name: Balin Blacktyde, bastard son of Baelor Blacktyde._  
_Faith: The Drowned God_  
_Age:18_  
_Your father does not know you exist._"  
The letter was ended with _"M.M"_

**_"M.M"_**


	9. Chapter 8 Hermione II

Hermione II

It had been an hour since the "Joffrey" incident, and neither Hermione or the girl had said a word,until Hermione finally plucked up the courage to talk.  
"Who are you?" she asked the ashen faced girl  
"And why did he treat you like that?"  
The girl stared at Hermione emotionlessly  
"My name is Sansa, of house Stark. I am Joffrey's fiance." She replied blankly.  
"You shouldn't have done that." She continued,  
"I'm going to be hurt. He's going to set his hound on me. A-and he will kill you. he will find you, and kill you. This was a mistake."  
Hermione looked at her with steely eyes. She had just saved this girl from being raped, and she is angry about it? Hermione turned from her, frustrated because of her pure ignorance.  
"Who are you?" Sansa asked. "And who do you swear fealty to?"  
Hermione turned to look at her.  
"My name is Hermione Granger" She said reservedly.  
"Who do you swear fealty to?!" Sansa snapped immediately. Hermione was confused by this.  
"I'm not from around here" Hermione replied calmly. "I don't know what you mean by fealty?"  
"Where are you from, Essos?" Sansa voiced swiftly  
"E-England. I'm from England." Hermione watched as Sansa stared at her. it was a long pause before anyone talked, but Sansa never broke eye contact. Finally, after seemed like hours, Sansa spoke.  
"We must send you to Winterfell. You will be safe there. There are too many dangers here. You are not safe. You shouldn't be here. This shouldn't of happened. You tell no one of your name okay? You must trust no one. Not here. You are no longer Hermione of house Granger, you are Anya, my house maid. Just until we can send you to Winterfell." Hermione's eyes lit up with fear. She had known something was wrong, but did not know what. She understood now.  
"How can I protect myself?" Hermione asked, knowing she would be in danger  
"You cannot protect yourself. That is what I am here for. You do not speak to anyone, you are from Essos, and do not speak our language, okay?" Hermione nodded, knowing it was her safest bet. They began to walk towards the staircase upwards.  
"Thank you Sansa" Hermione expressed.  
"It's not me you should thank." Sansa replied, with no change in facial expression. This confused Hermione. She was about to ask who she should thank, when she was interrupted by Sansa.  
"You'll find out soon enough. Don't you worry. It won't be long.

I promise."


End file.
